Oh my Judy
by sybilLloyd27
Summary: You, a lowly simple nun, desire the most unobtainable person on the planet, Sister Jude. A woman who has never looked at you during your entire time at Briarcliff, and yet you want her more than anything. Written in the Second-Person. Enjoy.


She was shameless. Shameless about everything. About how she punished the inmates. Abused them. Letting the guards do as they please with the helpless nutcases. Playing favorites with the sisters. Practically jumping on Monsignor's…thing…whenever he was around. You shuddered at the thought of what they might be doing every week at dinner. But oh how you were attracted to her.

Sister Jude.

How you longed for her. How you wanted to be her favorite. How you wanted to be the one she caressed, cooked dinner for. How you longed for her lips to be on yours. How you longed for her full, beautiful chest to be heaving on top of you. How you wished for her long fingers to work their way into you.

"AAHHH!" You gasp, waking up violently for your dream of Sister Jude. It was still too early to be awake. It wasn't even midnight yet. You shake your head. "It was just a dream. Nothing more than a dream."

But then it starts replaying again in your mind. The feeling of her on top of you. Her blonde locks falling on your face. Her brown eyes looking deeply into yours, wanting you as much as you want her.

"GAHH! Stop it…" You shake your head again and try to compose yourself. You get out of the bed and kneel along side it, and pray.

"Dear God, protect me. Guide me away from my sinful, lustful thoughts. Help me find your pure light once again. Protect me Father. _Our Father, who art in heaven,…"_

You finish your prayer and crawl back into bed. Yet, you find yourself unable to fall asleep.

"Go see her," a voice whispers in your head. In a trance, you get up and walk towards her office without even putting your habit on.

You awaken from your trance to find yourself knocking on her door. The sound of your knuckles hitting the wood is what awakened you and you realize maybe, just maybe, you can fulfill you fantasies. You hear the pitter patter of footsteps on the concrete floor. The door clicks. The doorknob turns.

"Oh. Sister. What is it?" she says sleepily surprised.

"I was wondering… May I come in please?"

"Of course." The door opens. She hides behind the door and when you turn around to face her, you understand why. Her blonde curls rest angelically upon her shoulders, framing her gorgeous face perfectly. But there was something else. Her shoulders were bare, but there were thin red straps resting there, holding up thin red lace and silk.

You look away shamefully when she gives you a look telling you you've been looking too long. "I'm sorry sister.

"Now what is so important that you had to come here and wake me from my sleep?" She walks over and sits behind her desk, shamelessly flaunting her figure in that pretty red silk that fits her perfectly. That shows off her every curve, the fullness of her breasts that you desperately want to kiss, the roundness of her buttocks you so longingly want to grab and squeeze. She motions for you to sit. "Sister?"

"I…uh…I…" You sit down and try to compose yourself. You clasp your hands together. They're shaking.

"Spit it out. It's after midnight. I wish to be able to sleep tonight."

"Well I…" you take a deep breath. "Sister I have a confession to make."

"You know I can't absolve you of your sins."

"I know. This is not a confession that wishes to be absolved." You take another deep breath. "Sister Jude. The past few nights I have been having strange dreams, manifesting themselves out of a deep, daily longing and desire."

She leans forward, hands clasped, elbows on the wooden desk pressing her chest up and together. Oh how you wished for her to take you right there on that desk.

"And what is this…desire?" she says, waving a hand. You notice she is looking at your own chest. You feel your nipples harden and your panties dampen with just her gaze.

You swallow hard and look down, fiddling with your hands. "You."

Within an instant, she's in front of you, hand on your chin pulling it upwards. Her face is so close to you can feel her hot breath against your skin. You see pure lust in her eyes.

"What did you say?"

"You…" you pant. Her lips crash against yours. Your eyes widen then slowly close under the sensual movements on her lips. You open you mouth allowing her tongue to slip in and you immediately submit to her will. She pulls away but stays close, running her fingers into your hair. You try to catch your breath, but she tugs your chin commanding you to speak. "I desire you."

"And how do you desire me?"

"I…I…" Her hand runs under your thin night gown. She presses upwards, exposing your stomach as the thin cotton bunches on her arms. She grabs your breast firmly, and you gasp.

"Like this?" she teases.

"Oh yes Sister," you pant as she massages it, rubbing her thumb across your nipple/

"Oh dear no. You will call me Mistress if we are going to do this."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good. Lift your arms." You obey her orders. She lifts the nightgown over your head and tosses it aside with one swift motion. Her lips crash into yours again and you immediately give her access to your mouth. She asserts full dominance using one hand to pull your head against hers, the others still massaging your breast, or rather toying with it.

"Bend over the desk and take off you panties." You know what is about to happen, but you believed—no, you knew—you deserved what was to come. You closed your tear filled eyes as you awaited the pain that is to come.

 _SMACK!_

"GAHHH!" You cry out. She used a big cane, and you could feel the welt forming where it landed. But something else happened. You were aroused by the pain, and judging by the chuckle, Sister Jude was too. "Please Mistress. More."

"More?" she said surprised. You were as surprise as she was as you heard the words escape your lips. "Well then. That will be 5 lashes for speaking without my permission. I want you to count for me."

 _SMACK!_ You become wetter.

"One."

 _SMACK!_ Your knees become weak.

"Two."

 _SMACK!_ Sister Jude chuckles.

"Three."

 _SMACK!_ You feel something like water drip down your leg.

"Four."

 _SMACK!_ The cane clatters on the floor.

"Five." You hear a rustling of fabric behind you. "Ohh…" You lift your head in pleasure as she kisses you, down there. "Ohh…yes…" you breath out as she starts licking your clit slowly, then quickly flicking it with her tongue.

She stands up, her replacing her tongue with her fingers. "On your back."

"Yes mistress." She removes her hand for a brief moment as you roll over. She comes between your legs, bending over you, and kisses you deeply. You moan into her mouth and she moans into yours as you reach up and massage her breasts.

"Ohhh gahhh—oh god…" You gasp as she roughly enters two fingers into you.

"We're not going to go slow. We're going to do things that will destroy you." She pauses and whispers, "And me."

"Please, Mistress. More." Your hips buck, trying to get some fiction between you and her. She moved slowly at first, reveling in your moans and groans. Watching you writhe under her turns her on so completely. She increases her pace causing you to scream as your back arches upwards and you reach behind you to grab the desk. You think you're lucky this room is sound proof, feeling the tension growing inside of you. She knows it too as she increases the pace, stopping at nothing to push you over the edge.

"Ohhhh YESSS!" you scream, going over the edge, cumming hard, releasing the tension. She doesn't stop until you ride it out completely. Then she kisses you deeply, slowly moving in and out of you. You twitch and pant and moan, trying to compose yourself.

"Bed. Now." she quietly commands. You climb onto the bed and lay down in the same position. "Come here." She stands at the foot of the bed, still in that beautiful red silk. You crawl on all fours and stand before you completely naked and exposed. "Undress me."

You slowly run your hands along her shoulders, down her arms, along her hips, until you reach the hem of the silk. She lifts her arms over her head so you can pull it over her heard, exposing her beautiful porcelain skin, slightly stained from years of alcohol abuse and lack of care. He breasts are still very perky and round.

"Get under me." You obey her commands as she opens her legs, kneeling in between. You see her wetness glisten in the dim light of the bedroom. Staring in awe at her limitless beauty, you find your fingers tracing the line of her center. Her head rolls back with a groan, letting you know she's ready. You kiss her enlarged mound and use your tongue to flick and lick it. You hear her groans and moans, telling you you're doing well. You insert one finger into her hot, wet core, slipping in so easily. Going in and out slowly, she tightens and loosens up around you. You quickly insert a second finger and hear her gasp, "Faster."

You move faster.

"More."

You fuck her harder, and harder, and harder. She starts trembling above you, and you just know she's close.

"Oh god… YES!" she screams erupting onto your unceasing hand and tongue. You keep going, slowing down as she finishes, shaking above you.

She takes a step back and lifts you to your get. You stand before her, motionless, as she caresses your face with both hands and pulls you in for a deep kiss, biting your lower lip hard. Your blood coats her tongue and lips, matching that pretty red silk. She sucks on your lip once more before breaking away from you. She rubs your cheek gently before slapping it as hard as she could, knocking you to the cold concrete floor. You rub your cheek, feeling it bruise, as she kneels before you. She brings her hand to yours, knowing you would lie when people asked you about it.

"You whore…" she mused.

Turning away and covering your body, you start crying, "I'm… I'm sorry Sister Jude. I let you down. I failed the monsignor. I sinned against God."

She hugs you from behind, holding you as your mother would as a child after the boys bullied you at school. Pressing her warm steady body against your cold shaking form, she whispers, "You're not the only one."

"I'm sorry Sister."

"Hush now. This will be our little secret. Once a week we'll meet in here and do what we have just done. Does that sound appealing to you?"

"Yes Sister. Thank you Sister."

"Tomorrow, you will clean all of the cells while the inmates are in the common room. And you will do so, alone, until we meet again."

"Yes Sister."

"Now," she walked back to the bed. "Get dressed and go back to sleep. You'll need your strength in the morning."

"Thank you Sister." You quickly throw on your night gown, but when your reach for your panties, she puts her foot on them.

"Uh-uh. I'm going to keep these. I want to remember this. And I want you to feel yourself. Walk around in your wetness." She walks over to her dresser, folding them neatly. You stand in pure shock, staring at her with big eyes, watching her put them in a drawer. "And from now on, I do not want to catch you wearing panties, except for when you're cleaning the cells. Have to keep yourself clean and healthy. And I will know if you do."

"Um… Uh… Yes Sister."

"Good. You may leave."

"Thank you Sister." You practically run out of the room, feeling her smile burn into your back. Tears begin to stream down your face out of relief, happiness, terror, guilt, and confusion. You run down the hallway to get back to your room, tears blurring your vision.

"Ugh! Ow!" You trip over something, hitting your head on the floor. Rubbing your head, you look around for what your tripped over, but see nothing. You get up and start running again. Your vision gets blurrier with each step. You slow down and wipe your head. "Blood. Dammit."

Everything goes black.


End file.
